


Inaspettatamente noi

by crackpairingfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se, incontrata Cinderella nel modo che sappiamo, all'inizio della settima stagione, Henry non ne fosse stato particolarmente colpito? Se l'avesse aiutata solo per cavalleria e non perché aveva avuto un colpo di fulmine? Questa storia parte da questo enorme presupposto e diventa una long che modifica un sacco di cose. Una su tutte, la ragazza per cui Henry si prende una cotta."Questa storia (almeno il primo capitolo) partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"
Relationships: Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Inaspettatamente noi

_C’era una volta_ …. Una città. Una città apparentemente tranquilla, come tante altre in America. Ma a Storybrooke, nel Maine, nulla era mai come appariva. Tanto per cominciare, chi si fosse messo in testa di arrivare in città senza conoscere la strada sarebbe stato in enorme difficoltà, poiché non esisteva alcuna carta stradale, né alcuna indicazione di sorta che potesse aiutare un viaggiatore inesperto, al di fuori del cartello “Benvenuto a Storybrooke” posto al confine della città. Inoltre, se si fosse andati abbastanza indietro nel tempo, ci si sarebbe accorti che la città sembrava come spuntata dal nulla, quasi per magia. E molti dei suoi abitanti sembravano aver preso un elisir di giovinezza perché difficilmente, a distanza di anni, li si vedeva invecchiare. Si aveva l’impressione che, raggiunti i 30 anni, la maggior parte di essi avesse semplicemente messo un freno al tempo, impedendogli di mostrare oltre i segni del suo passaggio. Un esempio eclatante era dato dalla coppia che stava passeggiando di fronte alla biblioteca: un uomo e un ragazzo, che chiunque avrebbe semplicemente scambiato, al massimo per padre e figlio, stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente.  
«Henry… tu sai, vero, che né Regina, né Emma saranno mai d’accordo con quest’idea?» Quella di David non era un’opera di dissuasione, l’uomo si limitava ad esporre un dato di fatto incontrovertibile ed il suo interlocutore lo sapeva perfettamente. Annuì, sospirando:  
«Lo so, nonno, ma… io _devo_ andare. Non poso restare qui ad aspettare qualcosa che non avverrà mai, devo essere io a farlo accadere… tu mi capisci, vero? In fondo, anche tu hai fatto lo stesso ed è stato così che hai conosciuto la nonna e trovato il tuo Vero Amore». Sì, Henry era bravo con le parole e ne approfittava spudoratamente ogniqualvolta ne aveva la possibilità. Con David poi, aveva vita facile: sapeva esattamente dove colpire ed era certo che suo nonno, dopo i primi istanti di perplessità, gli avrebbe concesso il proprio appoggio incondizionato.  
«Certo che ti capisco, Henry… ti capisco più di quanto immagini… alla tua età non avrei permesso a nessuno di dirmi cosa fare, se fossi stato convinto di essere nel giusto. E credo, purtroppo per tua madre e per Regina, che tu abbia ereditato un po’ della mia testardaggine». Se c’era una cosa che David aveva sempre detestato erano le bugie e l’ipocrisia e non avrebbe preso la via della falsità proprio in quel momento e proprio con suo nipote. Lo guardò negli occhi:  
«Rispondimi sinceramente: sei davvero sicuro che la tua storia non si trovi qui? Sei certo di dover intraprendere questo viaggio per trovare ciò che ti renderà completo? E soprattutto, proseguì assumendo un’espressione ancora più seria, sei assolutamente certo che questa è la scelta migliore che puoi fare per te?» Henry sostenne il suo sguardo e annuì:  
«Sì, nonno, te lo assicuro, questo non è un colpo di testa. È da parecchio che ci rifletto e sono sicuro che questa è la mia strada: la mia storia si trova da qualche parte, nel mondo dove la nostra famiglia ha le sue radici». Quello era un esame ed Henry lo sapeva fin troppo bene, per questo era determinato a superarlo: desiderava ardentemente avere almeno uno dei membri della sua famiglia dalla sua parte. David rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi fece cenno al nipote di seguirlo, mentre un’idea prendeva forma nella sua testa. In breve tempo raggiunsero la casa che David condivideva con Snow e il figlioletto Neal. La curiosità di Henry cresceva ad ogni passo, ma David rimase in silenzio finché non giunsero nella camera da letto sua e di sua moglie. Aperto il cassetto di un comodino, il Re della Foresta Incantata ne estrasse un portagioie, da cui prelevò un anello d’oro con una pietra verde:  
«Questo anello era di mia madre, la tua bisnonna. Me lo regalò molti anni fa, poco prima di morire, facendomi promettere che lo avrei regalato al mio Vero Amore. Per anni è stato di tua nonna, ma ora è il momento che venga nuovamente tramandato e che un altro degli uomini della nostra famiglia lo doni al suo Vero Amore. Te lo affido, Henry, so che ne avrai cura e lo regalerai alla ragazza giusta. Se la troverai lo saprai, non potrai sbagliare. E non preoccuparti, parlerò io con la nonna e con Emma, non faranno storie». Il ragazzo prese tra le mani la scatola con l’anello, osservandolo attentamente per qualche istante quindi lo ripose in una tasca del giubbino.  
«Grazie nonno…. Di tutto» Henry non riusciva ad esprimere a parole quanto fosse infinitamente grato a suo nonno per il discorso che gli aveva appena fatto: si era aspettato una predica, invece, non solo aveva ottenuto il suo appoggio incondizionato, ma gli era stato perfino donato un cimelio di famiglia per aiutarlo a trovare la sua strada e un sostegno per affrontare le sue mamme. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di più.  
«Ti renderò fiero di me, lo prometto» concluse e non disse altro, onde evitare che, proprio in quel momento, la fortuna decidesse di abbandonarlo. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno nei giorni successivi.  
  
In quello stesso momento, in una nuova versione della Foresta Incantata, profondamente differente da quella in cui erano nati e vissuti i familiari di Henry, ma così vicina a Storybrooke che, se ci avessero provato, gli abitanti dei due mondi avrebbero potuto sfiorarsi, il tempo scorreva normalmente: re e regine si accordavano per unificare i propri regni in seguito al matrimonio dei propri eredi, i nobili cercavano di vivere in pace, cementando alleanze con le famiglie vicine e i contadini, come tutti gli altri lavoratori non particolarmente abbienti, continuavano ad impegnarsi per raggiungere uno stile di vita dignitoso per se stessi e i propri figli. Sullo sfondo, poi, c’erano le fate e gli altri esseri magici che tentavano di tenere in equilibrio la perenne lotta tra Bene e Male, assicurandosi che il secondo non prevalesse sul primo. La vita, per tutti, scorreva tranquilla e all’insegna della felicità.  
Eppure, non tutte le famiglie potevano dirsi perfettamente gioiose e soddisfatte: nella magione di Lord Tremaine ad esempio, si respirava un’aria tremendamente pesante da mesi, ormai, da quando lady Cecilia Tremaine era inspiegabilmente fuggita la sera del compleanno della sua figliastra più piccola. Nessuno era stato in grado di trovare una spiegazione plausibile per quel comportamento: tutti sapevano che la donna amava la sua famiglia, suo marito Marcus, sua figlia Ella e anche le due figlie che Marcus aveva avuto dal precedente matrimonio con Rapunzel, la donna che, da qualche mese, era tornata nelle loro vite dopo anni di assenza. In particolare con la più piccola, Drizella, che aveva solo cinque anni quando lei aveva conosciuto e poi sposato Marcus, Cecilia aveva sempre avuto un bellissimo rapporto: la bambina la considerava sua madre e lei la ricambiava. L’aveva cresciuta per sei anni, l’aveva aiutata ad imparare a leggere, scrivere e contare, le aveva spazzolato i capelli, l’aveva messa personalmente a letto tutte le sere finché lei non si era sentita abbastanza grande da decidere di andarci di sua volontà, aveva ascoltato tutti i suoi piccoli e grandi crucci e le aveva asciugato le lacrime ogni qualvolta la bambina si era sentita arrabbiata, triste o anche solo malinconica. Le aveva promesso che avrebbe sempre potuto contare su di lei, che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata. Invece, anche lei era andata via da un giorno all’altro, senza una spiegazione, una parola o un saluto. Perché tutte le sue mamme la lasciavano sola? Si chiese amaramente Drizella, fissando tristemente il pregiato comò di legno di noce della sua lussuosa stanza. Aveva qualcosa di sbagliato? Non era abbastanza buona? Abbastanza generosa, educata? O forse il problema era l’intelligenza? Non si impegnava abbastanza, non riusciva ad eccellere e alla fine, loro se ne andavano esasperate dai suoi continui fallimenti? La ragazzina non faceva che pensarci da quando la mamma era sparita e non riusciva proprio a venirne a capo. Aveva provato a chiederlo al papà, ma lui le aveva solo risposto di “non dire sciocchezze” e non pensare a quelle cose, ma era _impossibile._ Tra l’altro, una settimana dopo quella conversazione, anche suo padre era andato via, scappato chissà dove lasciando lei, Ana ed Ella con quella… Rapunzel? Si chiamava così? Ana diceva che quella era la loro madre, che dovevano volerle bene, le aveva ricordato più volte quando ad entrambe fosse mancata e quanto fossero fortunate ad averla ritrovata. Lei, dal canto suo, ricordava solo qualche dettaglio: le lanterne che per anni lei e Ana avevano fatto volare sperando di attirare l’attenzione di una madre che non si era più fatta viva, un abbraccio mancato al momento del ricongiungimento, tanti suggerimenti più o meno velati su come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi e come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi per far piacere a quella donna che stava palesemente cercando solo l’affetto di sua sorella. Ma se davvero era sua madre avrebbe dovuto voler bene anche a lei, giusto? Venne distolta da quei pensieri molesti dalla voce di Ella:  
«Drizzy, è arrivato il maestro di violino, vieni?» Un sorriso ingentilì i lineamenti della bambina che si alzò in piedi di scatto: la lezione di violino era il momento della giornata che preferiva. Suonare quello strumento le ricordava quando lo aveva ricevuto in regalo per il suo decimo compleanno da sua madre, la sua vera madre, proprio il giorno in cui era scomparsa mesi prima. Aveva sempre desiderato imparare a suonare e da quel giorno lo desiderava ancora più ardentemente perché, quando fosse tornata, potesse mostrarle quanto era stata brava e renderla fiera di lei.  
«Eccomi». Per fortuna c’erano ancora Ella e Ana con lei: le sue sorelle le davano una grande forza, le stavano tanto vicino e compensavano, in parte quello che i genitori non volevano o non potevano più fare. A volte, a Drizella era capitato di sognare che anche loro scomparissero e la lasciassero completamente sola: incubi terribili che la svegliavano nel cuore della notte costringendola ad alzarsi per verificare che fossero ancora entrambe sotto il suo stesso tetto. Ma in certi casi, neanche quello era sufficiente e, per riprendere sonno, si fermava in camera di Anastasia, accoccolandosi sul letto con lei e svegliandola puntualmente, nonostante usasse la magia (che era sempre stata innata in lei e sua sorella) per tentare di essere silenziosa come un gatto. Ma Anastasia non aveva mai protestato e, dopo la prima volta, si era limitata a restare in silenzio, abbracciandola e accarezzandole i capelli finché non si addormentava. Come avrebbe fatto senza di lei? Ancora non sapeva che presto sarebbe stata costretta a trovare la risposta anche a quella domanda. Solo un anno ancora e, senza che avesse potuto prevederlo o fare nulla per evitarlo la sua vita sarebbe peggiorata al punto che avrebbe guardato al periodo che stava attualmente vivendo come a qualcosa di, tutto sommato, accettabile.  



End file.
